Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and is one of the main supporting protagonists. Juvia made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group, Element 4. She was sent by the guild master Jose, along with Sol, to go and capture Lucy and bring her back to him safely. Her magic seems to deal with water as she is able to control rain and other large bodies of water. In addition, her body seems to be formed from the rain that surrounds her, leaving her intact and able to reform herself after attacks. Her nickname is also Juvia of the Sea, which correlates with her water controlling magic. When angry she can also control hot water. Juvia also often refers to herself in the 3rd person. Juvia has developed a crush on Gray, and due to a misunderstanding, views Lucy as her rival in love. After being defeated by Gray, the rain above her finally clears up which she thought was beautiful. Appearance Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in colour. Around the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-coloured buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-coloured butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival. And when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby". She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. HistoryCategory:Fairy Tail HeroesCategory:Anime HeroesCategory:Manga HeroesCategory:HeroinesCategory:Heroic SorceressesCategory:Chaotic GoodCategory:Neutral GoodCategory:Aquakinetic HeroesCategory:Aquatic HeroesCategory:Villains turned to the Good SideCategory:In love heroesCategory:Magical GirlsCategory:FighterCategory:Heroes with Mental IllnessCategory:False AntagonistCategory:Pawn of the VillainCategory:Tragic HeroesCategory:Comedic HeroesCategory:ObsessedCategory:Divine Gate HeroesCategory:Loyal HeroesCategory:Possessed/BrainwashedCategory:Wrathful Heroes Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. Sometime during this period, she went off to visit her uncle with a present in hand in the Western Region of Fiore. However Juvia is among the victims of a time stopping thief, including Jude Heartfilia and Gray. However, Gray is ultimately able to stop the nameless thief and her package is returned. Feeling overjoyed, the clouds above her clear up momentarily. As she grew older, she would overhear other people commenting on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life she was in a relationship with Bora, but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually, she was accepted into the Phantom Lord Guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team: Element 4. Magic and Abilities Water: Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Unison Raid: Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, the rain appearing to merely be dictated by her emotional state. '''Breathing Underwater: '''Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Gallery !Juvia_Anime_S5.jpg !tumblr_niunztL7zG1txfba5o1_500.jpg !Ulrezaj_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg 1d0b67ddd89085ee55817947008d0657.jpg 432649-ova2_256.jpg anime (2)h5r54.jpg anime ce709dc466018766.jpg FAIRY2009.jpg fairyJuviaSorcerer.jpg Jubiacolour2.jpg Juvia_in_swimsuit.jpg y894_big_p6.jpg z (47).jpg z (202).jpg z (314).jpg Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer